This invention relates generally to optical system evaluation.
In operation, manufacturing and calibration of systems including optical subsystems, the operations of determining and setting desired focus are typically included. While many complex methods of determining and setting desired focus are available, there is a need for simple repeatable methods for determining and setting desired focus. Methods for determining the desired focus based on a gray scale image that rely on human judgment are subject to user interpretation. There is a need for a repeatable, simple method for determining the desired focus of an imaging system based on a gray scale image.